mundos unidos
by the girlfriend of sirius
Summary: que pasaria si dos animes de los mas famosos se unieran tales como ranma e inuyasha que locos enredos treria esto inuyasha se burlaria de el problema de ranma , ranma se burlaria de las orejas de inuyasha miroku aprendiz de happosai ,mucho inu y aome
1. Default Chapter

dos mundos unidos  
  
crossover ranma 1/2 e inuyasha muy divertido romance kago x inu, ranma x akane, y miroku x sango leanlo y dejen reviews .........................................................................  
  
no entiendo por que tienes que irte aome decia un chico con lindas orejitas y cabello plateado  
  
por que tiene mas de un mes que no veo a mi familia y ya no tengo mas ropa , mira mi uniforme , mirame a mi estoy llena de sangre por todos lados y quiero una cama decia aome a inuyasha  
  
eso no es excusa aome  
  
bueno tu que tienes en contra de que yo me vaya no seas egoista y caprichoso inuyasha  
  
eso no es ser egoista aome es solo que nos falta tan poco para reunir todos los fragmentos que tal si  
  
no inuyasha me urge estar en mi casa necesito cosas entiendes y ya no quiero hablar mas de eso regresare en una semana setencio aome mirando enfadad a inuyasha  
  
bien como quieras le dijo inuyasha secamente sera una semana larga y no se que pueda pasar podria encontrarme con kykyo sabes  
  
aome lo miraba furiosa una gran vena se alzaba en su sien como le molestaba que inuyasha se comportara asi  
  
ABAJO grito furiosa  
  
inuyasha fue a estrellarse al suelo  
  
abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo gritaba aome sin piedad  
  
aa aome detente por el amor de dios dijo inuyasha desde el suelo mientras se undia mas y mas  
  
inuyasha eres un idiota le grito aome a inuyasha quien se encntraba en estado de shock  
  
oye espera aome inuyasha se levanto rapidamente pero aome ya habia saltado al pozo y habia desaparecido dentro de el  
  
aome susurro inuyasha viendo el pozo melancolicamente  
  
mamaa ya llege decia aome ensu casa en la epoca actual  
  
ay que alegria hija dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina y abrazando a su hija  
  
oh aome que decepcion ya tenia una nueva enfermedad en mente para excusarte en la escuela dijo su abuelo que habia aparecido de la nada  
  
ah abuelito dijo aome abrazando a su abuelo  
  
jejeje a mi tambien me da gusto que hubieras regresado  
  
uu solo sera una semana por eso la disfrutare al maximo ¿eh? y donde esta souta  
  
nn fue a hacer una tarea en equipo con sus compañeros creo que no tardara mucho, pero mira como traes es uniforme vamos ve a ducharte y me lo traes para que te lo lave  
  
si mama dijo aome subiendo por las escaleras hacia su cuarto mientras entraba rapidamente al baño...........  
  
°° ese inuyasha es un idiota como se atreve a decirme eso°° pensaba aome mientras abria la regadera de el baño  
  
asi paso la semana y llego el dia de cuando aome tendria que regresar al sengoku aunque le pesaba dejar otra vez su epoca tambien queria volver a ver a los chicos especialmente a inuyasha que aunque fuera arrogante caprichoso y mal educado lo extrañaba, iva camino a su casa cuando una extraña carabana la detuvo  
  
un pequeño puerquito corria toda prisa seguido de una chica pelirroja con una trenza y detras de ella otra chica de cabello corto azulado con un gran mazo parecia bastante molesta y hasta el final un viejecito que lleva un sosten en la mano  
  
no huyas puerco cobarde gritaba la pelirroja  
  
ye dejalo en santa paz ranma griutaba la chica detras de la pelirroja  
  
linda akane linda ranma pruebense esto decia el viejecito del sosten  
  
pe pero que es esto? se preguntaba aome mientras veia a la extraña carabana doblar por una esquina  
  
e esa es la calle que va hacia mi casa y rapidamente salio corriendo por la calle detras de la carabana  
  
el abuelo esperaba a aome en la entrada de el pozo con su gran mochila amarilla y su bicicleta rosa  
  
cuuuui cuui se escucho debajo de el abuelo quien bajo la mirada para encontrase con un puerquito negro  
  
ah pero que lindo animalito seguro sabras muy bien le dire a....  
  
no escaparas ryogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se escucho el grito de una chica  
  
el puerco entro a donde se encontraba el pozo y salto en el  
  
aaaaaaaaah el abuelo de aome grito al ver que el puerquito habia saltado hacia el pozo que llevaba hacia el sengoku y volvio a gritar mientras veia a la chica pelirroja tambien entrar en el y despues vio al pequeño viejecito con el sosten  
  
el abuelo se asomo a ver el fondo de el pozo y un grito ahogado salio de el al ver que los tres individuos raros habian desaparecido  
  
un jadeo hizo que el abuelo volteara detras de el se encontraba la chica de cabello corto azulado con el gran mazo y mirada demente  
  
waaaaaaaaaaaaa grito el abuelo tu tu quien ereeees señalando a akane  
  
abueloooo grito depronto aome y entro al pequeñisimo templo donde estaba el pozo  
  
oh aome unas persona extrañas han entrado al pozo  
  
quee? grito aome qien se asomo al pozo y miro aterrada que no habia nadie pero si soy la unica que puede pasra al sengoku  
  
no se que hapasado y de pronto esta señorita aparecio dijo señalando d nuevo a akane  
  
disculpa dijo aome a la chica quien eres tu?  
  
akane se volteo ya habia recuperado la compostura y ahora un deje de preocupacion se asomaba por su rostro al ver que ranma y p chan habian desparecido por aquel extraño pozo  
  
ah soy akane tendo disculpa por todo esto  
  
no hay tiempo que perder dijo aome abuelo dame mis cosas hay que irlos a buscar o no se que pasara  
  
por que desparecieron pregunto akane a aome  
  
este pozo es un portal a la epoca antigua donde es muy peligroso por favor quedate aqui tus amigos pronto regresaran  
  
yo tengo que ir dijo akane decidida  
  
pero es peligroso dijo aome apunto de saltar al pozo  
  
tu tambien iras asi que no puedo dejar a ranma y a p chan solos en un lugar raro por favor  
  
aome dudo y luego acepto las dos saltaron juntas  
  
todo se convirtio en un torbellino de brillo y color azul y aparecieron en el pozo de nuevo  
  
pero estamos en el mismo lugar dijo akane aome ya habia enpezado a subir por una escalera de lianas que habia puesto ahi para que siempre que regresara al sengoku  
  
akane la imito y comenzo a subir para su sorpresa un gran paisaje verde se encontraba frente a las dos chicas  
  
aome salio de el pozo y ayudo a su compañera  
  
do donde estamos? pregunto akane  
  
es el sengoku dijo aome inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?! grito aome a todo pulmon inuyasha deberia de estar cerca ya que el seimpre que ella regresaba se encontraba en los alrededores  
  
ay aome por que gritas tanto se escucho una voz detras de las chicas  
  
ah inuyasha que bueno que estas aqui tengo un problema unas personas entraron en el pozo y llegaron a esta epoca es muy peligroso que anden por aqui y no los has visto  
  
te refieres a esas personas dijo inuyasha señalando hacia atras donde estaba miroku preparando un fuego para asar a p chan quien estaba amordazado al igual que ranma chan y el anciano que luchaban para soltarse de sus amarres  
  
p chan grito akane dirijiendose a el puerquito y quitandole las cuerdas  
  
10 minutos despues  
  
lo siento micho señorita akane en verdad no era nuestra intencion comernos a su mascota se disculpaba miroku  
  
disculpenos no era nuestra intencion capturarlos pero en estos lugares hay que ser prevenidos decia sango  
  
y que lugar es este pregunto la chica pelirroja llamada ranma mientras miraba a su alrededor  
  
es la epoca antigua y uh .  
aome se volteo y para su terror el viejesillo la estaba manoseando  
  
viejo pervertidoooooooooooooooooo tres puños estaban sobre happosai  
  
inuyasha aome y ranma estaban sobre el viejesillo  
  
maestro happosai comportese le dijo akane  
  
es que estas muchachas son muy bonitaaaaas dijo emocionado mientras se safaba de las garras de inuyasha  
  
ah disculpa dijo akane de pronto a inuyasha ¿por que tienes orejas ?  
  
eso es por que soy un youkai  
  
akane y ranma se quedaron inpresionadas  
  
inuyasha es un hanyou un hombre mitad youkai mas bien dijo aome pero es mansito asi que no se preocupen  
  
shppo miroku y sango rieron por lo bajo  
  
aome como te atreves a ....  
  
abajo  
  
inuyasha se encontraba en el suelo  
  
vayaa como haces eso dijo akane interesada  
  
es un collar dijo señalando el cuello de inuyasha que aun estaba en el suelo cuando digo abajo  
  
inuyasha: ouch(undiendose en el suelo aun mas)  
  
inuyasha de alguna manera se tranquiliza nn  
  
inuyasha: psicopata mujer malvada dijo desde lo bajo  
  
hum abajooooooooo dijo aome denuevo enfadada  
  
sabes eso me serviria dijo akane para controlar a ciertos pervertidos que se la pasan entrando a mi habitacion dijo mientras veia acusadoramente a ranma y happosai  
  
oye ami ni me veas asi que si entro a tu habitacion es para protejerte de esa vieja ruina dijo señalando a happosai quien en ese momento ponia cara de inocencia ante los ojos acusadores de ranma  
  
eso no es excusa ranma yo ya te he dicho que tengo a p chan para que me cuide pervertido  
  
yo no soy el pervertido decia ranma chan ademas para que queria entrar a la habitacion de una chica tan violenta pesada y fea como tu  
  
uuuuuy akane se habia parado y arrojado a la cabeza de ranma chan un gran roca  
  
ranma: XX  
  
te lo mereces por grosero dijo  
  
todos:0O uuuuuuuu  
  
aome:por que le hablas como hombre si es mujer  
  
akane: uu eso es por que ranma es hombre  
  
ranma: oyeeeeeeee  
  
akane tomo de la casuela que estaba en la leña con la cual hervirian a p chan y se la arrojo a ranma  
  
ranma hombre: oye esta muy caliente dijo  
  
todos menos akane y pchan: 0o  
  
aome: (es muy paarecido a inuyasha cuando hay luna nueva penso)  
  
miroku: que decepcion era una mujer muy hermosa  
  
sango: -- su excelencia comportense  
  
ranma: cuando mi padre y yo estabamos entrenando en china en las fozas de jusenkyo(creo q hasi se escribe) cai en una foza donde se habia ahogado una niña y al contacto con agua fria me convierto en una chica dijo resiganado el joven  
  
inuyasha se le acerco y lo miro detenidamente con una sonrisita y de quien sabe donde le arrojo a ranma agua fira haciendo que este se convirtiera en mujer y luego agua calienta haciendo que se convirtiera en hombre y luego mujer y luego hombre y luego mujer y asi siguio por un buen rato ya que al parecer le divertia la situacion  
  
ranma chan: y entonces por que.  
ranma kun: pudimos atravesar ese extraño pozo ranma chan: su historia en verdad es facinannte ranma kun :Uu podrias ranma chan: dejar ranma kun: de hacer ranma chan: eso ranma kun: de una buena vez  
  
aome: inuyasha ABAJO  
  
inuyasha quedo incrustado al suelo  
  
miroku se acerco a akane  
  
miroku: señorita akane podria pedirle un favor  
  
akane: claro monje miroku  
  
miroku: tenga un hijo conmigo  
  
akane: .. que?  
  
ranma : claro que no de ninguna manera  
  
miroku: oh señorita akene no pense que este muchacho fuera su novio disculpeme pero si cambia de opinion solo busque a la señorita aome  
  
akane: claro que no ranma no es mi novio  
  
akane: quien queria de novia a akane, es pesada como el plomo , tiene la gracia de una ballena y es fea  
  
patplaf  
  
ranma tenia otra roca en la cabeza  
  
akane a ti quien te pregunto idiota  
  
todos:  
  
sango:bueno sera mejor que regresen a su epoca el sengoku es muy peligroso y mas pa.... ah aaah su excelencia ya dejemeeeeeeeeeeeee dijo mientras sacaba su boomerang gigante  
  
miroku: pero si yo estoy aqui ññ señorita sango  
  
sango volteo happosai estaba aferrada a lo que miroku siempre agarraba sin permiso  
  
dejeme pervertidooooooooooo grito sango mientras lanzaba a happosai por lo aires y se perdia de vista  
  
ranma: hasta que alguien se desase de ese viejo pervertido, entonces dicen que la salida  
  
happosai: oh miren lo que encontre nn  
  
ranma: cuando regreso usted  
  
happosai revisaba la maleta de aome  
  
oh si ropa interior de la linda señorita aomeeeeee que felizidad es tan suave dijo acarciando la prenda  
  
happosai tenia en la mano una de las pantaletas de aome  
  
inuyasha : viejo pervertido deje esoo  
  
dijo mientras pateaba a happosai y este se perdia de vista por el aire mientras que la pendra de aome caia en manos de inuyasha que se puso rojo al instante  
  
aome: inuyasha ( con voz tierna)  
  
inuyasha que sabia lo que le espereba volteo hacia aome  
  
aome : abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo  
  
inuyasha quedo de nuevo incrustado en el suelo  
  
akane: siento jucho esto aome  
  
aome : no no es nada ya estamos acostumbrados con miroku aqui  
  
miroku con lagrimas en los ojos: oh señorita aome no piense asi de mi  
  
ranma: bueno entonces sera mejor que nos vayamos  
  
akane: es verdad papa debe de estar preocupado  
  
sango: y que haran con su maestro lo dejaran aqui  
  
ranma: si siempre es una molestia solo anda molestando a las chicas y robando su ropa interior  
  
akane: supongo que luego regresara  
  
ranma: nos veremos luego  
  
aome: por favor no le digan a nadie lo de el pozo  
  
ranma: no se preocupen dijo mientras saltaba al pozo  
  
aome: bien inuyasha vayamos a seguir buscando la perla de shikon  
  
inuyasha que apenas se paraba de el suelo: si si  
  
un grito se escucho  
  
aome se volteo, inuyasha se volteo mientras sacaba a colmillo de acero, miroku se puso en pose de batalla y sango sco su bomerang  
  
ranma y akane con p chan en lo barzos estaban ahi  
  
todos calleron al suelo  
  
aome: que no regresarian a tokyo  
  
akane: no podemos el pozo no nos deja  
  
inuyasha: queeeeeeeeeeeee .........................................................................  
  
que les ha parecido es mi primer fic de inuyasha espero que les guste y dejen reviews pronto tendre el proximo capitulo 


	2. atrapados en el sengoku, aguas termales ...

capitulo 2  
  
atrapados en el sengoku ,aguas termales y un pervertido perdido  
  
aome: como eso no puede ser  
  
inuyasha: aome baja al pozo con ellos tal vez por eso no pueden regresar  
  
sango: creo que si ve a ver aome  
  
aome: si  
  
aome salto al ñpozo junto con ranma,akane y p chan todo parecia normal pero las lianas aun seguian ahi junt con un par de huesos tirados subieron al pozo pero aun se encontraban en el segoku jidai  
  
aokme: aaaaaaaah pero que pasa?  
  
ranma: vamos estar atrapados aqui para siempre o que  
  
akane: ni volvere a ver a papa ni a mis hermanas no quiero  
  
ranma: tranquila akane veremos la forma de salir de aqui no te preocupes  
  
akane: ranma  
  
p chan: cuui  
  
akane sonrio : si gracias  
  
miroku: esta anocheciendo sera mejor acampar y mañana veremos si pueden salir a su mundo  
  
sango se quedo pensativa: tal vez aun no se pueden ir por que falta ese señor ¿no cren?  
  
akane: te refieres a happosai  
  
sango asintio como vienieron juntos se tienen que ir juntos si lo encuentran y regresan pueden volver a su mundo bueno eso creo yo  
  
aome: si tal vez sea eso entonces mañana comenzaremos a buscar al señor happosai para que ustedes puedan regresar a la epoca actual  
  
inuyasha: esperen y que hay de los fragmentos tenemos que buscarlos tambien  
  
shippo: ay inuyasha no seas egoista  
  
pouk inuyasha le habia pegado a shippo, no soy egoista shipo es solo que si no los encontramos pronto  
  
aome: no te preocupes inuyasha aprovecharemos para buscar los fragmentos asi mataremos dos pajaros de un solo tiro  
  
inuyasha: si antes los demonios no los matan a ellos dijo mientras señalaba a ranma y a akane junto con el pequeño p chan  
  
aome: estoy seguro que no permitiras que no les pase nada verdad inuyasha, admas cuandio yo llege al sengoku tu me protejiste de muchas cosas y he sobrevivido a pesar de que soy una humana  
  
inuyasha un poco sonrojado; feh recuerda que tu eres la rencarnacion de kykyo por lo tano no eres una humana cualquiera  
  
aome no tomo aquello exactamente como un cumplido mas sin embargo no dijo nada  
  
miroku: bueno en ese caso sera mejor ir ah...  
  
sango gritando: cuidadooooooooooo  
  
miroku salio volando por los aires y kirara se transformo  
  
ranma: pero que rayos es eso  
  
un youkai con forma de caballo gigante los atacaba  
  
youkai: quiero la perla de shikon entregenmela o los matare a todos  
  
inuyasha saco el colmillo de acero  
  
inuyasha: intentalo idiota te cortare en dos con mi viento cortante  
  
youkai: quitate hanyou te matareeee  
  
una flecha paso rosandole la horrenda cara del youkai  
  
maldita humana muereeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
inuyasha: aome quitate de ahi  
  
el youkai avalanzo sus garras gigantes contra aome  
  
slash la mano gigante de el youkai cayo al suelo mientras inuyasha quedaba empapado de la sangre de este  
  
inuyasha: ni pienses en hacerle daño a aome bestia estupida  
  
aome: inuyasha  
  
inuyasha: aome sacalos de aqui y vete lo mas rapido posible  
  
aome: te quiero ayudar  
  
inuyasha: ay aome no seas terca vete ya  
  
el youkai se habia reicomporado y ahora vomitaba una cosa verde asquerosa  
  
akane: aaaaaaay que asco que horrible ser  
  
de la plasta asquerosa empezaban a salir hombres con cara de caballo y grandes colmillos  
  
miroku: son hombres caballo dijo mientras golpeaba a uno con su baculo  
  
sango: rayos asi sera peor derrotarlos  
  
akane: kyaaaaaaaaaaa un hombre caballo la sujetaba por el brazo mientras le enseñaba los colmillos  
  
ranma: akaneeeeeeeeeeeeee dijo mientras pateaba al ser  
  
akane: gracias ranma  
  
unos 20 hombres caballo se habalnzaban sobre ellos mientras inuyasha y aome peleaban con el youkai  
  
shippo cargaba a p chan y corria por todos lados tratando de protegerse mientras kirara mataba ella sola a dos hombres caballo  
  
inuyasha: maldito muerete de una buena vez viento cortanteeeeeeee  
  
salto y partio en dos al youkai mientras todos se empapaban de sangre  
  
aome corria a rescatar a shippo y p chan  
  
mientras inuyasha iva en ayuda de los demas pero para su sorpresa ranma , miroku , snago y akane se las arreglaban bastante bien y les estban pateando el trasero a los hombres caballo le sorprendio ver lo bien que peleaban los dos humanos de la epoca de aome  
  
cuando se hubieron desecho de todos los hombre caballo se tiraron en el suelo agotados  
  
mientras tanto en una parte muy lejana del sengoku  
  
happosai: ay nanita santa donde estare estoy perdido akaneeeeeeeeeeeee, ranmaaaaaaaaaa ya no voy a robar prendas intimas jamaas pero vengan por mi  
  
happosai caminaba por un bosque hasta que llego a una parte dode habia muchos arboles y arbustos y delante de estos supuso que habia un claro por que habia mucha luz se acerco cuando cerca vie una larga cabellera plateada  
  
happosai con ojos pervertidos: ay si si una chica  
  
se adentro mas a los arbustos para ver mejor ahora aperte de la hermosa cabellera plateada podia ver un traje blanco con una cosa peluda como un abrigo o algo asi penso el ,saco de quien sabe donde un sosten y se abalanzo sobre la chica  
  
happosai: ay mamachita pruebate esto quieres linduraaaa  
  
una mano lo agarro por el rostro y cayo al suelo  
  
para su sorpresa no era una mujer si no un hombre el que estaba ahi alto con una luna en la frente y mirada fria iva acompañado de una pequeña niña y una cosa horrible color verde que parecia entre la mezcla de una mosca y una rana  
  
sasshomaru: tu quien rayos eres , un humano inservible me encargare de matarte en este instante  
  
happosai: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah no eres una linda chicaaaa, eres un hombreeeeeeeee  
  
sashomaru:soy un youkai humano tonto ahora moriras por tu insolensia  
  
seshomaru se avalanzaba sobre happosai con su brazo derecho donde poseia garras venenosas cuando rin se interpuso mientras abrazaba al anciano  
  
rin abrazando a happosai: mire sesshomaru sama un abuelito muy simpatico, has venido a jugar con rin? y el el señor jaken y sesshomaru sama abuelito enano?  
  
happosai: si si nña si  
  
rin: yo me llamo rin abuelito enano y tu como te llamas? puedes hablar abuelito enano? verdad que si? abuelito enano? contestame abuelito enano? seshomaru sama el abuelito puede jugar conmigo? podemos jugar con el abuelitom enano? puede acompañarnos el abuelito enano?  
  
jaken que se tapaba los oidos: ya callate niñaaa y como cres que mi amito seshomaru va aceptar a un vejestorio como ese  
  
rin comenzo a llorar ante las palabras de jaken: rin quiere jugar con el abuelito  
  
el pie de sesshoumaro comenzo a aplastar a jaken mientras este imploraba a su amo que lo dejara  
  
jaken debajo de el pie de sesshoumaru: no amito lindo lo siento perdoneme  
  
seshomaru: rin callate  
  
rin se callo al instante  
  
seshomaru miro a happosai  
  
tu anciano jugaras con rin y vendras con nosotros  
  
rin: eeeeeeeeeh el abuelito enano vendra con nosotrooos  
  
seshomaru: rin  
  
la niña volvio a callar  
  
sesshomaru: al primer llanto de la niña yo te matare, vamonos  
  
happosai: 0o si si  
  
jaken: xx amo seshomaru, rin,ough  
  
los cuatro se perdieron en un bosque  
  
tienes que bañarte estas empapado de sangreeeeeeee gritaba un mujer en unas aguas termales  
  
ya te dije que estoy bien aome le grito un hanyou de plateados cabellos  
  
aome: abajoooooooooo  
  
inuyasha callo a la fosa de agus termales  
  
aome: y no slgas hasta que estes impecable  
  
akane: aah que delicia el agua esta perfecta  
  
como no aguantaban la sangre en la ropa y el cabello y por insistensia de aome fueron a las aguas termales que estaban cerca de la aldea mientras todos tomaban un agradable baño en las aguas termales  
  
sango: kirara ve a ver si el monje miroku no anda espiando por ahi y si lo esta no estaria mal que le arrancaras una pierna  
  
en eso llegaba aome y se metia a la foza con cara enfadada  
  
sango: mmm aome que pasa y esa cara, dejame adivinar fue inuyasha  
  
aome solo se limito a asentir mientras que akane veia interesada a la chica  
  
aome: aun no entiendo por que se comporta asi, como puede ser amable con kykyo y con migo no mas sin embargo no deja de confundirme con ella , por eso me quiere aqui no por otra cosa si no solo por que soy la reencarnacion de kykyo y un radar de fragmentos dijo  
  
sango la miro con ternura: no es eso se que inuyasha en el fondo.....  
  
aome: no lo demuestra para nada sango no tiene caso seguir asi soy una tonta  
  
akane: puedo ver que estas enamorada de ese joven dijo algo dudativa  
  
sango: ay hombres nunca los lograre entender  
  
akane: ññ sabes yo tambien paso por algo asi, mi padre me comprometio con el odioso de ranma sin mi autorizacion  
  
aome: pero el se ve que es un chico amable no como el tonto de inuyasha que es todo lo contrario  
  
akane: para nada ranma es la persona mas grosera que puede haber en el mundo  
  
shippo: yo a las mujeres no las entiendo  
  
sango: ay pero al menos no tienen a un monje pervertido que solo busca la oportunidad de toquetearlas detras suyo  
  
todas: jjajajajajajaja  
  
de que tanto se reiran esas pregunto inuyasha  
  
miroku: platicas de mujeres nunca las entendere, lo unico que quiero es una desendencia  
  
inuyasha: ay miroku nunca cambiaras  
  
ranma: oye tu adonde vas puerco pervertido dijo ranma que veia como p chan se dirigia a donde se encontraban las chicas  
  
p chan: cuui ranma: claro que nooooooooooo dijo mientras lo sumergia en la aguas calientes  
  
inuyasha y miroku miraban la escena interesado  
  
puaajjj un hombre salio en ves de el puerco  
  
inuyasha se le acerco y se quedo viendo fijamente a ryoga  
  
inuyasha: kouga? que haces aqui loobo apestoso  
  
miroku: vaya joven kouga veo que ha venido por la señorita aome  
  
ryoga: yo no se de que hablan ustedes dos yo mellamo ryoga  
  
miroku: eeeh? no eres kouga  
  
inuyasha comenzo a olfetearlo: es cierto no tienes ese desagradable olor a lobo pero te pareces mucho a kouga kouga  
  
ryoga: que no me llamo kouga soy ryogaaaa  
  
ranma: ya dja de chillar tocino todo esto fue por tu culpa  
  
powcos una gran roca se estrello en la cara de ranma  
  
ranma: oye que te pasa idiota  
  
ryoga: no puedo creer que ayas puesto a akane en tanto peligro ranma me decepcionas , es por eso que yo me quedare con akane no pienso dejarla con un icompetente como tu  
  
powcos ahora ryoga tenia la cara en su rostro  
  
ranma: sobre mi cadaver puerco y si no quires que te descubra ante akane sera mejor que me dejes en santa paz  
  
ryoga: yo ayudare a akane a salir de este lugar y asi se quedara conmigo  
  
ranma: que ya te dije que nooooooooooo  
  
plaf pouk pacatelas punk ryoga y ranma habian empezado una de sus habituales peleas  
  
miroku: no se por que pero eso me recuerda a ti y al joven kouga  
  
ranma: que ya tedije que nooooooooooooooo  
  
ryoga salio volando y por el escanfdalo que tenian la pared de bambu que dividia la foza de el de las chicas callo dejando ver a las chicas  
  
se hizo un silencio seprucal  
  
las chicas tenian un tic en el ojo  
  
las tres: pervertidoooooooooooooooooos aome: abajoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
crua crua crua crua los graznidos de unas cuantas aves que huian de la esena que se escucharon  
  
inuyasha, miroku y ranma estaban flotando inconcientes en el agua  
  
comenzaba a llover  
  
p chan habia vuelto con akane y los chicos aun se recuperaban de los golpes de las chicas  
  
inuyasha: ay aome no tenias por que hacer eso ya te dije que no fue culpa mia  
  
aome no contesto  
  
inuyasha: q no me vas a contestar  
  
aome:..............  
  
inuyasha: aome, aome , aome  
  
aome: abajo  
  
inuyasha incrustado en el suelo: por que rayos haces esooooo  
  
aome: quiero que me dejes en paaaaz  
  
se fue hacia el rincon deonde s encontraba sango encerando su boomerang  
  
mientras tanto un tanto lejos de ahi  
  
jajajajajajaja vamos abuelito enano da vueltas conmigo decia rin quien tomaba de las manos a happosai  
  
happosai; ya me marie niñaaaaa  
  
rin: bueno dijo soltandolo ahora ire a jugar con el señor jaken  
  
happosai jadeaba , erf erf erf erf erf erf tengo que salir de aqui o esa niña me va a matar antes que ese joven extraño  
  
ni pienses en huir anciano tonto decia jaken que se habia escapado de las garras de rin quien habia ido a hacerle preguntas a seshomaru de por que brillaban las las luciernagas  
  
pouks pouks  
  
dos rocas se habian ido a estrellas a jaken y happosai  
  
se supone que estarian jugando con rin que hacen descansando dijo seshomaru friamente  
  
jaken: lo siento amito lindo en segida jugare con la niña(pequeña mocosa malcriada solo por que el amo sesshomaru la guarda en el techo amable de su pasiensia no quiere...)  
  
seshomaru: jakeen  
  
jakeen: ay si amito  
  
sesomaru: y tu humano tonto  
  
happosai: ay si ya voy ya voy pero no me mate  
  
.....................................................  
  
asi siguo la noche y enseguida llego el amanecer, todos desperteraon un tanto confundidos  
  
splaaaash  
  
un gran chorro de agua habia caido sobre ranma  
  
ranma:oyeeeeeeeeeeeeee hum akane por que hiciste eso dijo ranma chan mientras veia a akane enojada  
  
akane: nos tenemos que ir ya dijo tenemos que buscar al maestro happosai y los fragmentos de ellos  
  
ranma chan: por que hemos de buscar a ese viejo pervertido ooouch  
  
pechan habia mordido a ranma  
  
ranma chan: estupido puerco como te atre...  
  
akane quitando a p cvhan de las manos de ranma: ya dejalo ranma anda levantate y vamonos  
  
inuyasha: hey ustedes dos por que se tardan tanto  
  
aome: abajo  
  
inuyasha denuevo incrustado en el suelo: y ahora por que fue eso si se puede saber  
  
aome: por andar a las prisas almenos sango miroku y yo no tenemos ninguna asi que deja de estar gritando y apresurando a los demas  
  
inuyasha: no tenias por que hacerme esto aome  
  
shippo: las mujeres habeses me dan miedo pero el egocentrico d inuyasha se lo merecia  
  
inuyasha: que dijiste imitacion de monstruo mal hecho y enano dijo mientras agarraba a a shippo de la cola  
  
shipo: ay mi colita sueltame  
  
aome: abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo  
  
inuyasha: ya aomeeee  
  
salieron de la aldea caminando aome le presto a akane su bicicleta para que no se cansara mucho ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto y aunque inuyasha se ofrecio a llevarla en su espalda esta se nego rotundamente aun estba enfadado con el por sus palabras y lo de las aguas termales  
  
ranma que habia vuelto a ser hombre: sera que esta por aqui ese viejo?  
  
inuyasha: no pero su aroma me dice que paso por aqui  
  
de quien sabe donde miroku habia caido inconciente en medio de estos dos  
  
akane ranma shippo inuyasha y aome miraron hacia arriba donde estaba sango toda roja montada en kirara y donde antes tambien habia estado el monje pervertido  
  
inuyasha: no tienes remedio miroku  
  
llegaron a una aldea que aunque habia gente se encontraba vacia la gente que estaba ahi se encontraba muerta mas sin embargo no habia rastros algunos de sangre o pelea , al parecer habian devorado sus almas  
  
inuyasha: ese aroma  
  
aome saia perfectamente a quin se referia inuyasha, y lo mas seguro es que inuyasha querria ir a buscar a la persona causante , a la persona que desataba esa frgancia que de alguna forma hacia que inuyasha se comportara de forma extraña  
  
inuyasha miro de reojo a aome eran los unicos que se habian quedados jntos ya qye eso habia sorprendido a los demas y ahora buscaban a algun sobreviviente  
  
inuyahsa: aome yo...  
  
aome: no es neceserario que me digas nada inuyasha, yo ya te habia dicho mi opinion aunque al parecer no te intereso mucho , aome le sonrio a inuyasha algo que le extraño , ella sabe que estas aqui, lo mas seguro es que te este esperando  
  
inuyasha: aome por que te comportas asi  
  
aome: nn no se de que hablas  
  
inuyasha la tomo por el brazo y la jalo hacia las profundidades de el bosque, los abajos constantes ya le decian algo a inuyasha sobre el enfedo de aome pero que se comportara asi cuando se referia a kykyo ya era algo extraño  
  
inuyasha: tu no estas asi por lo de las aguas termales ¿verdad? que te pasa aome  
  
aome: nada, ella esta aqui apresurate  
  
...........................................................................  
  
que tal quedo el segundo capitulo espero que tambien les este gustando bien y aqui a contestar reviews  
  
coolis17: muchas gracias por tus comentarios me animan ma para seguir con el fic y espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los otros  
  
kagome-chan and sango chan: me da mucho gusto que tambien te haya gustado mi fic lo estoy escribiendo con muchas ganas y me ssorprendio racibir dos reviews tan rapido muchas gracias espero que este capitulo tambien te guste y q tambien dejes reviews  
  
cat-slivering: listo cat ya esta espero que este tambien te guste y muchas gracias  
  
ghia.hikari: eeeeh que bueno que te gusto espero que este te paresca igual de bueno  
  
k-gome: arigatou k-gome en verdad no me habia dado cuenta de ese detalle en mi perfil creo que si l quite si no me podrias decir como ññ en verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios me dan mucho animo espero q este capitulo te guste y yo espero que me manden mas reviews por que si no me voy a deprimir  
  
bueno aqui esta todo y asi termino pronto tendran el siguientecapitulo y por ahi si alguien me podria decir donde puedo conseguir capitulos o la pelicula de inuyasha en elguna pagina por q yo ya me desepere bueno ciao nos vemos luego y seshomaru te amoooooooooooooooooooooo ññ bye 


	3. capitulo3:conociendo a kykyo sessomaru t...

hello hello hello queondas ya llege con el capitulo 3 espero que este les guste y ue les parecieron los pirmeros capitulos, en seriooo ay muchas gracias bueno ese es el resultado de estar obseionada con inuyasha y tener sueños de los mas extraños cren que quiran decir algo? aaaah ya se voy a viajar al sengoku ... ejejejeje creo que este capitulo es uno de los mas dificiles de escribir ya que no estoy muy bien infomada de la situacion kykyo inuyasha y aome pero bueno asi que no vayan a dejar de leerlo por si encuentran alguna incoherencia por ahi y he aqui el capitulo 3.  
pd: etoy chipi por q me ragañaron por una estupida cucaracha asi que si ven a miroku , ranma, inuyasha , happosai y jaken masacrados por ahi no seria culpa de los respectivas (os) parejas y amos de cada uno si no mia muajajajajajajaja  
  
inuyasha y ranma 1/2 no son de mi propiedad asi que no me demanden ya que si lo fueran dios mio cren que estaria escribiendo aqui , o cren que me habrian regañado por una estupida cucaracha no habria mandado a mi sesho a matarla , pero la vida es cruel y no me dio el don de el dibujo e imaginacion de rumiko asi que ya ven me conformo con esto y dejen reviews  
  
capitulo 3 conociendo a kykyko, sesshomaru tiene un lado ¿tierno?  
  
aome se perdio entre los arbustos  
  
inuyasha: aome espera.... se disponia a ir en busca de la chica  
  
la voz de ya se imaginaran quien: inuyasha  
  
inuyasha se voltea para encontrarse con kykyo ...............................................................  
  
señorita aome en donde se habia metido le pregunto el monje miroku a la chica  
  
aome: por ahi , eh ya han enterrado a estas personas pobres ,  
  
sango:se me hace una injusticia que esa chica les quite sus almas a todas esas personas,cuando ella ya tuvo la oportunidad de vivir  
  
shippo: aome donde esta el tonto de inuyasha?  
  
aome: fue a verla.....  
  
sango:ay aome tu....  
  
aome sonriendo: no pasa nada,  
  
miroku: bueno al parecer estaremos un rato aqui, ya he resado por todas esas personas, asi que , linda sango querras tener un hijo conmigo ahora  
  
sango pelliscandole las mejillas a miroku: que ya le dije que nooooooo  
  
akane: ranma no cres que sea un tanto peligroso andar solos en el bosque, y mas cuando hay tantos de esos horribles monstruos  
  
ranma: en primera nadie te dijo que me acompañaras akane este es un lugar muy peligroso y en segunda tu veniste por tu cuenta  
  
akane:shhhht escucho voces dijo akane en silencio, es por aqui dijo mientras veia detras de unos arbustos y los movia para ver de donde o que eran aquellas voces  
  
ranma: akane que es lo que... hmpf  
  
akane le habia tapado la boca a ranma , para su alivio no era ningun mosntruo horripilante si no inuyasha que hablaba con.....  
  
akane: quien sera esa chica? se partece mucho aome  
  
ranma: vaya es verdad es muy bonita  
  
akane: hmpf , ah es verdad sabes ayer aome me dijo que a ella le gustaba inuyasha  
  
ranma: uu eso yo ya lo sabia, miralos pelear y mira como lo ve ella  
  
akane: pero entonces, quien es esa chica y desde cuando eres tan conpresible con las personas ranma?  
  
ranma: que dices yo siempre he sido compresible con las personas  
  
akane: -- mentiroso .  
inuyasha: kykyo  
  
kykyo no espero nada y abrazo a inuyasha,  
  
kykyo:sabia que vendrias a verme  
  
inuyasha: acaso querias verme? kykyo es por eso que?....  
  
kykyo sonrio:es solo que....me sentia sola  
  
inuyasha se extraño de la respuesta de esta  
  
kykyo: tu tambien actuas extraño dijo mientras la separaba de si y la miraba a los ojos  
  
kyko: a que te refieres cuando dices que yo tambien actuo extraña, seguro estas hablando de esa chica , aome  
  
inuyasha: hmpf yo .....  
  
kykyo: mi querido inuyasha dijo mientras se recargaba en su hombro y lo abrazaba , veo que ahora tu corazon esta dividido en dos, ay una mitad que ya no me pertenece no es asi  
  
inuyasha: pero que dices , kykyo yo siempre te he amado a ti dijo mientras miraba el suelo  
  
PERO COMO DICES ESOOOOOOOOO  
  
akane salio disparada de su escondite mientras arrastraba a ranma que habia tratado de detenerla  
  
akane: COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO SI ELLA TE AMA Y TU LE CORRESPONDES DE ESTA MANERA  
  
inuyasha estaba sorprendido no por la precensia de la chica y ranma si no por las palabras de esta,  
  
inuyasha: esto no es de tu incubembencia, niña  
  
kykyo no tomo encuenta a los intrusos  
  
kykyo:aun asi no importa que tan amable haya sido conmigo yo cumplire mi deseo al final y estaremos juntos siempre inuyasha, dijo mientras desaparecia en la penumbra de el bosuqe  
  
inuyasha (pensando): kykyo seria capaz de hacerle daño a aome? POR QUE SE METIERON EN ESTO les grito el hanyou  
  
rin dormia al lado de ah y un (creo q asi le puso a la mezcla de caballo y lagartija de dos cabezas) tapada con una pequeña mantita q quien sabe de donde habia sacado seshomaru estba mas alla sentado sin expresion alguna  
  
jaken dormia al igual que rin y happosai estaba hasta un rincon cerca de un arbol, se encontraba mas tranquilo , mientras se llevara bien con la niña todo estaria bien y no lo mataria ese extraño ser  
  
asi pasaron algunas horas , la noche caia mas sin embargo las estrellas iluminaban el claro donde acampaban;  
seshomaru no parecia nada soñoliento seguia mirando absorto el obscuro bosque al rededor  
  
solo una cosa lo hizo desviar la mirada  
  
algo estaba jalando la estola que llevaba en el hombro(ya saben su colita la cosa peluda o eso a lo que algunos llaman flufy)  
  
bajo la mirada  
  
ahi se encontraba rin quien aun tomaba la estola de seshomaru  
  
rin:seshomaru sama tengo sed dijo adormilada mientras tallaba uno de sus ojitos  
  
seshomaru la miro se paro y se dirijio hacia jaken , estaba apunto de patearlo para que fuera a llevar a rin al lago , pero la curiosa expresion de la niña lo detuvo  
  
rin se habia llevado las manos a la boca y miraba con mucha ternura a jaken (dios quien podria hacer eso) que dormia , volteo a ver a seshomaru y le dijo en voz baja  
  
rin: seshomaru sama el señor jaken duerme sera mejor no despertarlo , tomo una mano de el youkai y lo llevo para ir al lago , este no opuso resistencia  
  
rin se agacho y con sus pequeñas manitas tomo el agua mientras bebia  
  
rin:nn aaaaaaaaaah seshomaru sama el agua esta deliciosa  
  
seshomaru no contesto nada y se llevo a rin al claro una vez que habia terminado  
  
seshomaru: rin vete a dormir ahora  
  
rin : si  
  
la niña se acosto en el pasto pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que se volviera a quedar dormida , seshomaru aun no parecia soñoliento y volvio a posar su mirada en el bosque volvio a pasar una media hora mas cuando denuevo algo desvio la mirada de seshomaru hacia su regaso  
  
rin se habia ido a acurrucar ahi mientras abrazaba la estola de seshomaru ya que ahi estaba tibio y blando no como el suelo duro y frio aparte de que los insectos picaban  
  
seshomaru se disponia a cargarla y dejarla denuevo en el pasto cuando un pequeño solloso lo detuvo , rin en sueños volvio a abrazarse de la estola de seshomaru y dijo , mama , papa mientras de su mejilla rodaba una peqeueña lagrima  
  
seshomaru abrio los ojos sorprendido, dejo a la niña en su regazo y de manera fugaz acaricio un mechon de su cabello ngro apaciguando las lagrimitas de rin quien denuevo volvio a dormir tranquilamente aunque dejando escapar el nombre de quien de alguna manera se habia convertido en su nuevo papa  
  
´´seshomaru sama´´  
  
seshomaru poco a poco se fue quedando dormido tambien, esa niña le transmitia tranquilidad , y era le excepcion de su credo.  
aome no podia dormir le aterraba saber que habia pasado con inuyasha y kykyo aunque fuera ella la que dejara a inuyasha ir, de alguna manera kykyo habia llegado primero a la vida de inuyasha y los dos se habian amado , asi que no podia permitirse hechar a perder esa relacion aunque lo que costase fuese su propia felicidad  
  
aun no llega murmuro por lo bajo una aome triste  
  
no te preocupes aome lo mas seguro es que este bien recuerda que inuyasha es muy fuerte dijo sango  
  
aome asintio, siento que inuyasha aya sido asi con ustedes dijo disculpandose con akane y ranma que por cierto tenia grandes chichones en la cabeza y parecia enfadado  
  
ranma: lo que no se es que si tu lo estuviste espiando por que se desquito conmigo  
  
akane: por que tu eres hombre e inuyasha no podria desquitarse con una mujer  
  
miroku: pero desde que los trajo de regreso de la aldea no ha regresado de el bosque, tal ves se fue con kykyo  
  
pow. pocs pack  
  
miroku tenia el boomerang de sango el cara , un puño de akane en la mejilla y el pie de ranma en la cabeza  
  
tal ves decidio irse con ella respondio aome, se paro y salio de la cabaña  
  
ire a respirar un poco de aire fresco no me tardare  
  
fua hacia atras de la cabaña y se sento mientras veia el cielo estampado de estrellas  
  
inuyasha llego a la cabaña todos dormian ya pero aome no estaba ahi se extraño donde estaba acaso despues de que se habia marchado de el bosque se habia ido a su epoca? pero entonces por que no se despidio?  
  
buscas a aome verdad? se escucho la voz de ranma  
  
asi es dijo inuyasha ella no regreso verdad?  
  
no esta afuera  
  
feh esa aome solo me .......  
  
inuyasha se callo al ver la cara de ranma  
  
y tu por que me ves asi?  
  
ranma miro a todos que dormian y salio hacia afuera junto con inuyasha  
  
sabes le dijo ranma a inuyasha despues de que hubieran salido y caminaran por los alrededores, tu y yo no somos tan diferentes  
  
feh, por que me estas diciendo esto  
  
somos la mitad de algo y ocultamos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos , el orgullo nos domina, y habeses nos sentimos apartados e incomprendidos no es asi  
  
inuyasha que era muy orgulloso no queria aceptarlo pero ranma en el fondo tenia mucha razon  
  
sabes akane puede tener nada de gracia y ser una machorra , aparte de cocinar horrible , pero es muy buena persona, y en el fondo habeses no se como reaccionar cuando estoy con ella, aunque siempre me golpea tengo una necesidad de protejerla, habeses es bueno sacar lo que sientes, en mas de una ocacion me ha dicho que le gusto tal como soy , aunque me convierta en mujer , habeses eso me hace pensar que estoy bien asi como soy , antes de conocerla mi proposito era desaserme de esta horrible maldicion.....  
  
aome me ha dicho lo mismo........  
  
kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
una mujer grito  
  
AOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE inuyasha salio corriendo hacia donde estaba aome ..............................................................  
  
ya se yase que es muy poco pero imeginense si le sigo no lo termino , no se preocupen pronto tendre el sig. capitulo de inuyasha y ranma , dos mundos unidos por lo pronto les avansare esto por que habra gritado aome?  
p chan al descubierto ryoga y kouga hermanos?  
happosai tiene un ligue con kykyo como reaccionara inuyasha al saber esto chicas hermosas raptadas y el enorme gato blanco del cascabel pronto en el sig capitulo. 


End file.
